


Free Kurt- Puck Style

by iamapixy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, free kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamapixy/pseuds/iamapixy
Summary: Puck was never the biggest fan of Blaine but Kurt needed his support today.i.e Blaine's proposes to Kurt and Puck needs to stop him.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel & Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel & Noah Puckerman
Comments: 18
Kudos: 123
Collections: Free Kurt Challenge August 2020





	Free Kurt- Puck Style

**Author's Note:**

> I was seeing all of these free Kurt fics and I just needed to join in the fun!

“We met right here.” This was so wrong, the sicily pale man being proposed to was a ghost of his former self. Where was the fire that made Puck want to shove the kid in dumpsters? This was all very wrong.

“I took your hand and we ran down this hallway and it felt like we were running in slow motion.” The dwarf said like his word was the law. How holier than thou can one teenager get, Kurt should run now and never look back.

“Anyone who knows me knows I don't just take people’s hands who I just met but, I think somehow my soul knew what my body and mind didn't yet.” What was that word Kurt tried to teach him, pretentious, right well that pretentious gel-helmet of a freek needed to stop being such a twat. Puck might just need to stop the whole shindig and hurt him.

“It knew our hands were made to hold each other.” This punk really thought the sun shown out of his ass didn't he? How did Kurt stand this man?

“Fearless. Forever. Which is why all of this time it's never felt like I was getting to know you, it's like I was remembering you.” How did he not run out of breath when he was speaking? He just never seemed to shut up.

“As if in every lifetime, you and I have chosen to come back and find each other, and fall in love over and over again for all of eternity.” This man obviously didn't know the first thing about Puck’s boy, the kid didn't believe in any of that soulmate/religion/reincarnation crap. And if he did it wouldn't be like this.

“I just feel so lucky that in this lifetime we found each other so soon, because all I want, all I ever wanted was to spend my life loving you.” If he truly felt this way then he wouldn't have cheated on Kurt or made him feel like he needed to blend in, or let Sebastion say those things to Kurt. The dwarf reached into his pocket and Puck knew this was his last chance.

“I object!” everyone turned to him. This was going to be harder than he thought, Puck had never been a good speaker when it came to important things. And honestly when it was true.

“What?” That was the piece of white bread himself. Looking so confused that it hurt him.

“Isn't that what you are supposed to say at this point?” That was what everyone said in the movies Quin and him watched when she was pregnant. Maybe he should have said something else?

“At a wedding, yes.” Kurt had even made it sound like an easy mistake and not an outright one. He should have said something sarcastic instead but he wasn't him right now.

“I still object. Kurt, dude, you aren't right for eachother.” Well he could have said that better. Too late now.

“Don't call me dude Noah, and please explain to the class your line of thought?” Okay that was easy enough wasn't it? Just say why it was a bad idea.

“Well I mean he makes you less, doesn't he? I just think… look do you remember sophomore year?” God did he sound like an idiot or what. Of course he remembered the year Puck made his life a living hell.

“Sure I do,” He said in a very small voice. 

“I was a grade A jerk, right. But the reason I through you into the dumpster and slushied you, it wasn’t because you were gay.” There, that must have gotten the point across right? It was simple now.

“Well that is nice to hear but I fail to see how that makes this different.” Or not.

“I did it because you were always acting better than the rest of us. And when I did it you would get all fired up. You had this fire behind your eyes, you stood up for yourself, and you took nothing from no one.” That was what he should have started with.

“And then Krofsky happened, and you met Bland, and everything changed, Krofsky took something from you. But never your fire. Then you transferred, and when you came back it was like watching someone wake up, you started as this shadow of a person, but the more time away from here you became more you.” Wow maybe he was the one with the talking problem not the gel-boy. He should shut up now.

“Then senior year happened, and you went back to being a shadow. When is the last time you bought clothes just to rip them apart and make them your own? Or sang a song by yourself or even as lead? You stopped being you, and about the time of the musical that year you stopped being anything but his boyfriend.” Why was it so hard to put words together? He was much better when he was drunk.

“I… I think you might be right, I don't feel like I used to. I just thought that it was because I wasn't afraid anymore but I think it was because I replaced my fear of jocks with a fear of standing out.” There it is. All would be well now.

“Wait a second, what are you saying, we are soulmates, meant to be, how could you say that?” Ah Bland Bread, if Kurt was back then he might just rip into you like no tomorrow. And if not, oh well. He's still not gonna marry you.

“What I mean is I am not ready for this, maybe one day but right now, I am not who I want to be.” That was a good way to let him down, a maybe not a never. He could work up to say a never later.

Then bread-boy did something unexpected. He grabbed Kurt, hard. The sound Kurt made was eerily familiar. It was not one he made when in slight pain from being locker checked, but one he made when Krofsky decided to push him down a flight of stairs. It was true terror mixed with pain. Kurt was afraid of this man.

Then even worse somehow he let Kurt go, causing him to fall down the seven or eight stairs. No one was close enough to catch him, but Mercedes was the first to get to him and help him up. He looked very rumpled now, and his shirt was ripped by the banister.

“Look at what you made me do Kurt, I didn't want to do this but you made me so mad! You couldn't just say yes and be happy could you.” Did he just say what he just said? If Mercedes had not been closer, gel-helmet would find out if his helmet actually worked, but instead she just got up and punched him in the face. He looked superseded for some reason. Rachel actually cried out when she did. 

“Cedes, Puck, get me out of here please. I just want to get out of these clothes and take a nap.” There he was. Kurt had come back to them.

“Anything you want princess.”


End file.
